At this stage of technology in gymnastic equipment, there is no portable equipment especially conceived to simultaneously and effectively tone up the neck, chin, jaw and cheek muscles.
Generally, the prior art includes: The Jaw Exercise Device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,182; the Facial Muscle Exerciser, German Patent No. 2,322,078 and the Jaw Bracing and Setting Appliance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,558 cannot foster a sufficient resistance to fight against the accumulation of fat under the chin, the nape of the neck, the cheeks and the trapezius. Their technical characteristics do not allow them to be equipped with elastics of sufficiently large calibre or power capable to offer, when the user opens his mouth, a strong resistance to the muscles while remaining functional.
The other inventions referring to the chin: Splint for Immobilization of the Mandible, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,256 of September 1973; Eyes Shield for Infants, U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,608; Jaw Support, U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,617; Jaw Brace, U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,904 and Head-Bandage, U.S. Pat. No. 649,896 are instruments whose main purpose is to immobilize the jaw.